


Day 27 - Distracted Sex

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, distracted sex, exy as a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Andrew wants to dick down Neil while he’s watching exy, but Neil can’t concentrate on both things at once.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	Day 27 - Distracted Sex

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta - worked through this as part of Nano 2020. Time is a societal construct and has no meaning.

Neil wasn’t completely focused on Andrew as he pulled at his sweater’s sleeve, thinking he was just rearranging their bodies while he watched the exy match on the TV. He watched with a calculating stare, taking in the patterns and moves of the entire team, the Foxes being scheduled to play them within a few weeks. Andrew didn’t stop in his arranging, his hand dipping under the sweater to trace along his stomach. 

Neil kept watching the TV.

He heard a snort from his side and glanced over to see Andrew staring at him blankly. “What?”

“Can't you watch this later?”

Neil tilted his head, unsure of the real meaning behind the question. “Why?” Andrew moved his hand down a little further, skirting at Neil’s waistband, waiting, letting Neil catch up to what he was asking. Neil smiled, maybe a little too happy. “I don’t have a lot of time between now and the game to study them, but you have gotten my interest.”

Andrew stared at him, taking a moment to digest Neil's words. Wanting to make that he was reading between the lines. "I think since you're so into studying this game, Captain, that you just keep watching." But contrary to his words Andrew kept his hand at the waistband, prepared to inch it lower at any moment. They had played this game a few times, Andrew trying to distract Neil from his duties as Captain, and Neil desperately trying to curb his sexual appetite that only seemed to grow the longer Andrew and him were together. 

"I have to take notes, I have to give this info to the team," his words were supposed to be firm but he bit his lip as he finished, Andrew's nail trailing dangerously close to the base of his cock. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested, that he didn't want to have a quickie with Andrew, but he really didn't have a lot of free time between classes and practice. 

"No one's stopping you from taking notes." He glared at him, brown eyes staring through Neil, staring right through the need to be a good captain and to the heart of his brain where he knew that Neil wanted nothing more than to ride his cock. Andrew knew that Neil kind of got off on the idea of their fun, of the not always there. 

With a wolfish grin Neil whispered to the air between them, eyes flicking back to the TV. "No one's stopping you either."

Andrew frowned at the challenge, he knew Neil was a monster but he never imagined him to get this bad. He would think it's his fault other than the fact that Neil came to them broken and evil, his true self just hidden under a polite mask until Riko cracked it open on live TV. It made Andrew hard just thinking about it.

He decided he was going to try to make Neil stop watching, and Neil decided he wasn't going to let Andrew distract him. He wasn't sure who would win this one.

Andrew mouthed over Neil's cock, through underwear and sweatpants, sloppily letting his drool coat the fabric. He didn't know if he was imagining it but he could feel the pulsing on his tongue. He wanted to run it over the vein that protruded from the underside more than he wanted anything else at the moment, but he wanted to stick with his plan, he wanted to make sure that Neil forgot about his notes for just one minute. He could hear Neil take in a slow breath but otherwise the paper and pen that had been laying next to him on the bed was picked back up and he could hear the quite scratching on paper as he took notes. Andrew felt like the pen on paper noise was deafening.

He had to kick it up, he needed to play a little dirty, he really wanted Neil to pay attention to him, even if he would never admit it. He moved between his legs, Pulling at the legs of his sweats, sliding them down Neil's thighs, like they were made to come off. He saw the wet spot at the top of Neil's cock in his boxers and he felt himself shudder, loving the way Neil's body responded to him, loved the way he was pliant and responsive. except now where he barely moved other than to write another note.

He mouthed at him again, so much closer, so much more intense than through the two layers of clothes. He blew hot air and sucked it right back through the cloth, making him feel a shift between hot and cold repeatedly while he ran hands up his thighs, up over his stomach, back down again. on the way back down again he pulled at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down agonizingly slow, watching the way that Neil's chest seemed to rise slightly faster compared to before. 

He loved watching Neil's tells, the tips of his ears red - pooling starting there before moving to his cheeks. he knew if he could make him full flush that he was on the right track to getting his full attention. He pulled down enough to get Neil's cock out, it springing to life as it flopped back onto his stomach, a wet smack sound echoing through the room, joining the sounds of the slam of the ball on the game that he tried to watch. Andrew didn't wait, he didn't tease, he engulfed his cock fully, enjoying the full swell as soon as he took him into his mouth. He was always immediate, and usually accompanied by a hiss but this time Neil really seemed invested in the game, no sound escaped his mouth and when Andrew looked up he was still taking notes, eyes darting between the game and the notepad. 

That wouldn't do.

Andrew sucked hard and felt the hips below him move, trying to chase his mouth, trying to follow the wet heat that was retreating as he pulled off with a firm pop. He twisted his hand at the base of his dick, only using it to stead and stimulate the base before taking him back in his mouth. Andrew liked to think he was pretty good at sucking dick, too much practice, too much pleasure stemming from making his partner feel good. he loved the control, loved the reactions, but Neil was being so great at his shielding of reactions. he wasn't doing anything more than faster breathing, he wasn't moving, panting, nothing. Andrew doubled down again, speeding up his motions, trying all the tricks he knew that Neil loved,. trying all the things that moved him to a whimpering mess. 

He finally heard Neil suck in a breath, excitement creeping over him as he finally got him to react, only before hearing Neil let out a quite, "amazing play." 

Andrew had fucking had it. 

He got off the bed, pulling Neil by the ankles until he was hanging off just slightly, legs bent over the side. Andrew came up on the bed behind him, physically rearranging his boyfriend who protested with his pad of paper in hand. he laid him on his stomach, sandwiching his erection between his body and the comforter on their bed. He yanked both his sweatpants and his underwear down to his ankles, thoroughly annoyed with anything in his way right now. He didn't waste any more time, uncaring that Neil was rearranging his set up on the bed so he could still take notes as he watched the game in front of him. Andrew spread his ass cheeks with greedy hands and grinning at Neil's hole. He would be lying if he said he didn't like eating him out, he loved it. Neil's mews and body reactions were always top tier. But this time he knew he had to work harder at it, he leaned forward, ghosting his breath over it before digging right in. He didn't give him any prep, just shoved his tongue straight in, at the same time hooked a finger up, trying to insert it at the same time as his tongue.

This did give him the reaction he was hoping for, the sound of Neil sucking in air through his teeth making Andrew vibrate in his own skin. he was rock hard in his jeans, regretting not trying to remove them before he tried to convince Neil it was time to get busy. but he knew he had to keep going, even if he came in his pants. He kept going, curling his finger into Neil like he knew he liked, trying to aim for his prostate right away, not letting Neil win the game they were playing. Andrew knew right where to aim, this being a familiar song and dance with them. he added a second finger, scissoring them open and closed, working Neil open faster than they usually moved, trying to get his attention turned to him completely. when he came up to investigate the state of his boyfriend he was disappointing to see him still writing on the note pad. 

He moved off him quickly, pulling of his pants in one motion before slicking himself with lube. He was back in a snap, pressing into his boyfriend slower than normal, giving him plenty of time to seat himself to the hilt. He let Neil adjust even though it seemed that he was already adjusted, completely relaxed and ready for him to be pounded. 

Andrew decided to grind instead of thrust, to make sure that Neil's trapped cock had as much friction as he could possibly give it without touching it. he moved his hips slowly, pushing him down into the mattress, pulling back and angling back in, trying to hit Neil int he sweet spot over and over. He didn't give up, fucking him in a waving motion of hips. The scratching on paper stopped, but Neil's eyes were still glued to the TV has his hands gripped the comforter. Andrew heard him gasping, close to his breaking point. He didn't change a thing, keeping both the pace and the wave exactly the same as Neil rode the wave through his orgasm, dropping his head down on the bed as he came down. Andrew pulled out with smug satisfaction before finishing himself over Neil's cheeks.

"Fucking finally, you've gotten more stubborn."

Neil turned his head to smirk over at him. "Nah, I've just gotten better at not letting you know." He flung the notepad back at Andrew, he took it to read over pure curiosity fueling the read. 

Scribbled at the top of the page were absolutely exy notes. But the further down Neil got the harder it looked for him to stay on track and rather devolved into a live journaling of how Andrew made him feel and how hard it was to concentrate. 

"Junkie," he said with a slight smile, pushing Neil off the bed.


End file.
